


I'd Slap That

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Hockey, Hockey Player Castiel, Hockey Player Dean, Hockey!AU, M/M, Rivals, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, by jhoomwrites, human!AU, inspired by tumblr post, not really - Freeform, opposite teams, rival teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Inspired by Jhoomwrites post on tumblr on a hockey!au involving destiel, I couldn't resist.





	I'd Slap That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/gifts).



> Okay, I wrote this for Jhoomwrites on tumblr, so hopefully she likes it because she writes amazing work for us. Thank you. Also this is really late because it's me and I got really busy with university and i finally got time. 
> 
> ALSO FAIR WARNING I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HOCKEY. SO please ignore the mistakes. 
> 
> This was the [post](https://ravenscat-tumbler.tumblr.com/post/167106352647/jhoomwrites-okay-but-dean-and-cas-on-opposing)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy. :D Also it got longer than i intended.

“Did you see that?” Dean growls out to Benny as he skates over to him, “That dick purposely bumped his shoulder into me.”

“Yeah brother, I saw.” Benny says as they both glare at ‘Novak’, a member of the opposing hockey team.

 

Novak has been getting on Dean’s nerve since the beginning of the game, where he had managed to score his team a point, right away.

 

*

Castiel skates over to Michael.

“What’s up with Winchester? Why does he keep glaring at you?”

“I don’t know, probably mad that we got the first point.” Castiel says.

Michael smirks, “Yeah, it seems fun riling him up, cute piece of ass too.”

Castiel’s eyes drop down to Winchester’s ass, “Hmm, can’t argue with you there.” He says, scratching through his playoff beard, which at the moment was longer than stubble and shorter than beard.

*

They continue with the game and Winchester and Novak cross paths many times until Dean snaps.

“Hey! Novak! What the hell is your problem?” He yells out.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Winchester.” Castiel retorts back.

“Dean. Winchester is my dad.” Dean growls out. “Now what the hell is your problem?” He asks again.

“Still don’t know what the hell you are talking about.” Castiel snarls back.

“Really? Cause you’re being a pain in my ass since the start of the game.” Dean growls out.

“Why, because I’m better than you?” Castiel asks.

“You think you’re better than me?” Dean asks. “Drop your gloves. I’ll show you who’s better.”

Castiel instantly drops his glove, not one to back down.

Dean follows and then they’re in each other’s face.

Dean swings at Castiel, punching him in the face.

Castiel swings back and then they’re at it. Somewhere through the fighting Castiel’s helmet goes flying and his bottom lip is busted open.

They manage to keep their balance long enough to get some punches in and then Dean misses his footing and slips on the ice. He grabs Castiel’s jersey, dragging him down on top of himself. He groans as his head smacks painfully against his helmet. He has the wind knocked out of him when Castiel lands on him.

That’s when they hear the referee’s whistle blowing.

“Alright, break it up you two.” He says.

Castiel pushes himself up onto his hands and that’s when they both realize it. They’re both hard.

Dean looks up at Castiel through his lashes and smirks.

“Maybe we can see who’s better in a different way.” Dean says, cockily.

Castiel looks down at him and just licks his lip, licking the blood away.

Dean eyes trails Castiel’s tongue.

Castiel just grinds his hips against Dean’s erection as he gets up.

Dean gasps as a shot of pleasure goes down his spine.

He leans down, “Castiel, you’ll need my name when I’ll have you screaming it later.”

Dean feels his dick twitch. He grabs Castiel’s outstretched hand and pulls himself up.

“We’ll see who’s making who scream.” Dean mouths back.

They gather their items and skate off the rink since they were now sitting out for the rest of the game for the stunt they pulled.

Castiel uses his tongue to remove his mouth guard and spits out the blood in his mouth. Dean watches him and feels his dick twitch again.

Damn, that should not be as hot as it is.

*

They were both on the edges of their seats as they watch their teams play.

“C’mon, dammit!”

They’re both swearing and yelling at their teams. Both were their own team’s leaders and it was an advantage and a disadvantage to have them sitting out.

In the end, it’s Dean’s team who wins and he was gloating. He shows it in the way he smiles cockily at Castiel, licking his lip and enticing Castiel to do something.

Castiel holds back and waits until after their teams had decided to all go out for drinks together in ‘good faith’ since they were most probably going to be playing each other again, soon. It’ll probably end in a bar fight and Castiel does not want to be a part of that, especially when he could be doing other things with his time.

He sneaks his way through the security members and other people who were still there, and into Dean’s team’s changing area.

Dean was still there and had just finished showering, wearing only a jockstrap.

Yeah, he still wore a jockstrap, sue him, you could never have too much protection down there; it also showed off his nice ass.

Castiel sneaks up behind him while scanning the changing room for any other person. There was no one there so he grabs Dean from behind and pulls him to his chest, grinding his dick against Dean’s bare ass.

Dean yelps and attempts to turn in the arms holding him.

He catches a glimpse of Cas from the side and relaxes, slightly, in his arms.

“What the hell are you doing, Castiel?” Dean asks.

“What do you think?” Cas asks, leaning over and lightly biting Dean’s neck.

Dean couldn’t help but jerk his hips, eyes closing. His neck was a sensitive area along with his nipples.

He lets out a soft moan and turns around completely in Castiel’s arms, trying to focus.

“Guess it turns out I was better than you.”

“You weren’t even playing and I thought we were deciding this another way?”

“You really want to?” Dean asks, glancing into Castiel’s very blue eyes.

“Oh, I really do.” Cas says, tightening his grip on Dean’s hips and leaning closer.

Dean winds his hand around Castiel’s neck and yanks him closer, slamming his lips into Cas’.

Cas lets out a growl and kisses back just as hard, ignoring his busted lip.

Dean pushes Castiel with his body and he slams in the lockers behind him. Dean’s body following closely, lips still locked.

Castiel bites at Dean’s lips causing him to gasp and Castiel takes the chance and slips his tongue into Dean’s mouth.

Dean moans into the kiss and tilts his head for a better angle. He rubs his erection against Castiel’s and they let out twin moans.

Castiel pulls back, grabs at Dean’s waist, turning his so his back was facing Castiel’s again and slams him into the lockers on the opposite sides.

Dean groans at the impact. Castiel comes up behind him and sinks to his knees.

“You clean?” He asks.

“Yes.” Dean pants out.

“So am I.” Is all Castiel says before going to town on Dean’s ass.

Dean nods and gasps, hips jerking as Castiel licks a wet hot strip up his ass. He was so glad he had just cleaned himself down there recently and had a shower or else this would have not been pleasant.

“Fuck… Cas!” Dean moans, eyes falling shut and head resting against the cool metal of the lockers.

He arches his back to give Castiel better access.

This was not how he planned this to go, but now all he wants is Castiel’s dick in his ass. He could still be ‘better’ while riding Castiel’s cock. In fact, he had an advantage. He was going to tease Castiel till he begged.

He reaches around and grabs Castiel’s hair in a fist, shoving his face harder into his ass.

“Yeah, just like that, eat my ass!” Dean groans out.

“Mhm, you like that?” Cas asks, slapping one of Dean’s ass cheeks and squeezing it.

Dean moans at the slap, jerking his hips.

“Shut it, keep going.” Dean gasps out.

Cas slaps his ass again in retaliation rubbing his stubble against Dean’s hole.

Dean reaches down and grabs his cock, rubbing it through the jockstrap.

Dean could feel the pressure building up and he was so close to coming in his jockstrap like a teenager.

He stood straight and kicked Castiel back lightly with his foot on his chest. Castiel let out a surprised grunt as was pushed away from Dean’s sweet hole and landed on his back, on the surprisingly clean floor.

Dean crawls over Castiel and sinks down into his lap. He grinds his ass along Castiel’s cock making him buck up into Dean.

Castiel’s eyes widen as Dean slithers down his body and yanks open his jeans.

He pulls out Castiel’s impressive length and he licks his lips.

“Damn Cas.” Dean leans down and licks the slit of Cas’ dick. Dean hums thoughtfully before taking as much of his dick down his throat.

Cas gasps and bucks up into the heat of Dean’s mouth.

“Shit. Yess.” Cas moans out.

Dean hums around his dick and sucks harder.

Castiel is panting and close to coming when Dean pulls off his cock with a loud ‘pop’, making him jerk and whine in displeasure.

“Shit, you got lube?” Dean asks, hoping he did or this was not going to be as fun as he imagined.

Cas takes a minute to realize what was being asked of him before he nods and lifts his leg to get at the wallet in the back pocket of his jeans. He opens it and tosses Dean a condom and a packet of lube.

Dean catches it and rips open the packet of lube and smears it on his fingers. He reaches around himself and gently pushes a finger in. He was still loose from his fingering last night so it was quick.

He moans as he pumps his fingers in and out of his hole. Castiel watches him with lust filled eyes, dropping down to watch Dean’s fingers.

He reaches up and grabs Dean by the neck, hauling him down to kiss him.

“Fuck you’re hot.” Castiel murmurs against his lips.

Dean moans as the unexpected change in position made him rub at his prostate.

“Yeah?” Dean asks.

Castiel nods.

“You want me to ride you’re cock?” Dean asks.

“Yes, c’mon, ride that dick.” Cas groans out as Dean takes his finger out of his own ass and wraps them around Castiel’s cock.

He jerks him until he is completely hard again.

Castiel’s poor dick was so hard that it could cut a diamond, purpling at the tip. Dean leans down and licks the precome off the tip before ripping open the condom packet with his teeth and rolling it on Cas.

Cas lets out a deep breath as Dean lines him up. He pushes the tip in and then let’s go of Castiel’s cock.

Cas was hard enough that Dean didn’t need to hold him to push it in.

Instead he takes Castiel’s arms from the wrists and pins them down.

He slowly sinks down a little bit, stops, and then lifts himself off again.

Castiel groans loudly, “Dean, c’mon, baby, please.”

Dean smirks down at him.

“Patience.” Was all Dean answers with.

Castiel growls low in his throat sending a shiver up Dean’s spine.

Dean leans over and presses his lips to Castiel’s who kisses back aggressively.

Dean moans into Castiel’s mouth and sinks down on Castiel’s dick, torturously slow.

Once he’s all the way down, he pauses.

Castiel groans impatiently.

“C’mon Dean. We don’t have all day.”

“I don’t know Cas, I kinda like having you at my mercy.” Dean says, rolling his hips and making Cas gasp.

Castiel growls and leans up to capture Dean’s lips again, rendering him speechless.

Dean starts moving on Castiel’s cock, slowly, trying to drive Castiel nuts. He was still pinning his arms to the floor and placing his knees on the floor beside his stomach, hooking his feet over Castiel’s thighs to stop him from bucking up.

“Dean!” Castiel growls out frustrated.

Dean takes pity on him and picks up his pace.

Dean releases Castiel’s hands and places his own on top of Castiel’s chest to give himself leverage.

He fucks himself harder on Castiel’s cock. Cas moves his hands to Dean’s waist and helps him move.

Dean stops bouncing when he feels his thighs get tired and instead grinds back and forth on Cas’ dick, causing Cas to throw his head back and dig his fingers into Dean’s flesh, no doubt leaving marks.

“Yes, Dean! Just like that baby. You like that?” Cas pants out.

“Ung, yeah!” Dean moans out in a breathless whisper.

“Yeah, make yourself feel good on my dick! Just like that.” Cas groans out, breathing heavy.

“Fuck!” Dean wails out as he grinds down harder.

Dean was so close. He just need that extra push. Cas seemingly reads his mind and sits up quickly. He locks his lips with Dean, pushing his tongue into his mouth. He grips Dean under the ass with one hand and uses the other to push himself up.

Dean gasps, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s neck and legs around his waist, as he’s lifted into the air.

Goddamn, Castiel was strong, and apparently still dressed, that need to change.

Cas manages to grab a towel and tosses it down on the bench before laying Dean down, with his dick still in him. He starts to move a brutal pace, grazing against his prostate at every thrust.

Dean moans whorishly loud and drags his fingers down Castiel’s back under his shirt, leaving angry red marks in their wake, trying to pull him closer.

Castiel latches onto Dean’s neck and Dean whimpers, throwing his head back and giving Castiel more room. Dean grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it up. Castiel pulls away for a brief second, ripping the shirt off and going back at Dean’s neck.

Cas drags one hand down Dean’s stomach, making him quiver, before he takes a hold of Dean’s cock and pulls it out of his jockstrap. Dean cries out in pleasure, jerking under Castiel. Castiel was pressing Dean down on the bench with his body, giving him the bare minimum to move.

Castiel pumps Dean’s cock a couple times before Dean is throwing his head back and howling in pleasure as he comes across their chests.

“Fuck, Dean. That’s so hot.” Castiel moans out, slowing down his pace as he works Dean through his orgasm.

“Don’t stop.” Dean moans out, voice wrecked. He uses he feet to get Castiel to keep moving.

Castiel gets the message and picks up his pace again. He could feel the sweat dripping down his back, getting soaked up by his boxers and jeans.

He feels his orgasm building and he pulls out and rips the condom off, jerking himself quickly, not caring how roughly he was treating his cock. Dean sees and grabs him at the base of his cock.

Castiel whines out in displeasure as he looks up to Dean’s face. His urge to come fading.

“Dean?”

Dean just sits up and pushes Castiel back. He stands up and turns Castiel around and pushes him down. He kneels between Castiel’s legs and takes Castiel’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Castiel groans loudly throwing his head back.

Dean swallows him down and works his mouth over Castiel.

Soon Castiel feels his urge to come building again.

“Dean! Shit, I’m going to come.” Cas yells out trying to warn him.

Dean sucks harder, rubbing his hands up and down Castiel’s clothed thighs.

“Fuck!” Castiel growls lowly as he comes down Dean’s throat.

Dean pulls off with a ‘pop’ and Castiel jerks at the oversensitivity.

Dean crawls over Castiel and settles onto his chest not caring of the mess between them.

“Holy fuck.” Dean whispers out.

Castiel just hums in agreement, running his hand through Dean’s hair.

Dean lifts his head, “I think you deserve the ‘better than you’ award.” He says.

“Nope I think we both deserve the ‘better than you’ award.” He says.

Dean chuckles.

“You know what we both deserve?” Dean says.

“What?” Castiel asks, lifting his head.

“A hot shower.” Dean says.

Castiel laughs and nods.

“I agree.”

They reluctantly stand up. Castiel zips himself up and grabs his shirt off the floor.

“My hotel has pretty good water pressure. Do you wanna come?” Dean asks, almost hesitantly.

“On one condition…” Cas says.

Dean raises an eyebrow, “What’s that?” He asks.

“That we can have a round two after it…” Cas says.

Dean’s eyes light up and he drags Castiel in for another kiss.

“Deal.” He whispers out against his lips.

Castiel smiles and they clean up quickly before rushing over to Dean’s hotel.

Before they knew it, two years later, they were both standing at the altar, hand in hand with all their teammates celebrating with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes, not beta'd.


End file.
